huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikal
Bikal was a tribe from Survivor: Caramoan. The Bikal tribe was such a dysfunctional tribe at the beginning of the game. The battle of the sexes plagued the camp and forced all castaways to make their moves correctly or be voted out. One castaway proved popular but was never snuffed because of her connections with other and multiple idols. Once the switch came, the Fans and Favorites were divided but the frontrunner continued to gain control with more allies. Their tribe colour was purple. Members Original Members *Belle, who originally competed on Survivor: Micronesia but was voted out once her Airai Women's Alliance started to break down at the tribe switch. *Bianca, a shifty player originally from Survivor: Panama who became a powerful player during Survivor: Philippines by forming powerful alliances but then was targeted early on during Survivor: Tocantins. *Eileen, perceived as the weakest during Survivor: Guatemala, she made it further in Survivor: Marquesas but was perceived as a goat. *Fawn, most memorable for her performance in Survivor: Blood vs. Water where she played under the radar whilst getting the power couple from the game. *Jack, the winner of Survivor: Cook Islands who is most memorable for flipping the numbers in his and the Puka alliances favour which resulted in his win. *Lea, originally competing in Survivor: Cook Islands, she is most remembered for her bubbly personality and always having to scramble to survive. *Mitchell, the winner of Survivor: Philippines who played an underdog game once the majority alliance kept him safe whilst they turned on each other. *Oliver, a rather surprising choice, he originally competed in Survivor: Panama *Spencer, a castaway who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and has always played in the middle until the bigger characters played him. *Trey, the first boot of Survivor: The Australian Outback who became an underdog during his time in the minority alliance of Survivor: China. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Belle *Bianca *Jorja, an upper classed single lady who is well travelled but in her spare time enjoys watching Survivor and visiting chat forums. *Lea *Luke, a super outgoing and creative guy who can impress ladies with his ability to play guitar and sing. *Spud, a super fan of the game who enjoys making bonds with others and does so in his heavy metal band with Survivor alumni Rock. *Terra, the manager of her local beautician which specialises in eyebrow waxing and also a television personality. *Trey Tribe History On Day 1, the purple Bikal tribe consisted of Favourites from previous seasons of the game. With a tribe of players who have all tried to put their best foot forward, all castaways began scrambling and formed two main alliances. In such an old school manner, the boys and girls were divided and formed two factions. Bianca, feeling the women needed some sort of advantage, went searching and quickly found a Hidden Immunity Idol. Bikal won the first immunity but lost the second. The boys voted for Bianca because they believed her previous gameplay proved she was a dangerous player. The girls decided to target the former winners, and chose Jack since he had the ability to come from behind and be victorious. At tribal council, it appeared that the votes would be tied between Bianca and Jack. However, Bianca used her idol and with the only votes that counted, Jack was sent home. The Bikal tribe at this point was extremely divided; the boys slept on one side of the camp, went fishing and made their own food whilst the girls slept on the other side of the camp and cooked the rice for themselves. Eileen however, had other plans. Feeling she was at the bottom of the women's alliance, she tried to talk with the boys to get rid of the Bianca but they felt she was lying to them. Bianca overheard this conversation that Eileen had, further dividing the tribe. This lack of unity didn't help their success in challenges and the tribe lost the next immunity challenge. Eileen was able to get Trey in on her plan and the pair voted for Bianca at tribal council. The remaining boys felt that Trey was playing both sides for trying to go with Eileen and by extent, the girls and voted for him. However, Bianca wanted revenge on Eileen. At tribal council, the votes were split 4-3-2 but the women had the numbers and were able to get rid of Eileen in a shocking blindside. This blindside may have come prematurely though because it now meant that the genders were even. The girls felt that Oliver was a bit of a floater and he became their next target. Meanwhile, the boys were still bloodthirsty in their quest for Bianca's torch to be snuffed. Knowing that she needed a miracle, Bianca once again scavenged for an idol and found it. Bikal still remained divided and continued to spiral down when they lost their third challenge in a row. At tribal council, the girls voted for Oliver but the boys voted for Bianca. Once again, Bianca was crafty enough to find an idol and played it which sent home Oliver. The boys were now seeing red and could barely contain their anger that their plan to rid Bianca for the third time had failed. At this point, the Fans vs. Favorites twist ended and the remaining castaways were switched into the Gota and Bikal tribes. The new Bikal tribe consisted of original members Belle, Bianca, Lea and Trey and were joined by former Fans Jorja, Luke, Spud and Terra. The Favorites and Fans were split evenly between the tribe, meaning that some sort of flipping was needed. Bianca knew that Trey would be considering flipping and promised that this time, he wouldn't be their victim. He reluctantly agreed and Bianca started making some bonds with the Fans. Jorja was the perfect candidate for Bianca because she believed that Jorja was willing to make big moves. Bianca told Jorja that she and any of her friends on the opposing tribe could join forces in a super alliance once the merge came. Both tribes had to attend a mandatory Double Tribal Council on Day 13. The Fans voted for Bianca because they knew of her scheming. However, they didn't know she already survived so many shots to her and with the additions of Jorja and Trey, Terra was the next person voted out. Bikal was much stronger the second time around and won the next two challenges they had together. Bianca kept her alliance with Jorja and Trey secret with people outside her alliance, knowing a war would come at the merge. On Day 20, Bikal finally was disbanded and the remaining twelve castaways competed to win the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Caramoan Tribes